


[Vid] if u seek amy

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can somebody take me home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] if u seek amy

**Title:** if u seek amy  
 **Fandom:** Less Than Zero  
 **Music:** if u seek amy by Britney Spears  
 **Characters:** ensemble, main focus on Julian  
 **Summary:** Can somebody take me home?  
 **Warnings:** drug use, forced drug use, forced prostitution

 **Notes:** I love the novel Less Than Zero and I think that the movie is visually stunning and that Robert Downey Jr. is absolutely amazing in it. Contentwise the movie lacks, at least in my opinion (feel free to disagree), the main point of the novel, namely that everything means less than zero. However, I still like it a lot and because of that and the other reasons mentioned above I just needed to vid it. I hope you'll enjoy!

Comments are loved!

password: loveme

 

original post [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/69603.html)


End file.
